Moonlight
by key rasetsu
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan oneshoot SasuNaru. jadi,silahkan mampir sejenak untuk melepas dahaga anda akan kisah cinta BL,YAOI,dan lainnya. persembahan pertama buat ultah Sasuke. Silahkan minna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Masashi Kishimoto?  
Pair : SasuNaru  
Rate : ~T~  
Genre : Fantasy & Family**

**Warning : sangat OOC-ness dan gaje-ness. Jika tidak berkenan dengan pair yaoi, jangan tinggalkan jejak yaa~minim deskripsi dan alur kecepatan eahh~**

**Note : ini adalah fic pertama saya yang bertema vampire, bagi yang suka dengan fic2 imajinasi, fic ini murni idenya dari sebuah manga, tapi saya coba tuangkan kedalam sebuah fanfic. Jadi, jika ada yang pernah membaca manga itu, dia pasti ngerti. Jika ada yang bilang saya tidak kreatif idenya, saya terima khusus untuk fic ini. Tapi fic2 saya yang lain itu adalah pure imajinasi author. Kebanyakan bacot dah jadinya, monggo dibaca yaa~~~**

**Adaption Queen Comics**

**~Moonlight Kiss~**

Malam hari yang ramai di sebuah kota kecil, Konoha. Malam ini, bulan bersinar dengan terangnya yang menenangkan hati manusia yang berlalu lalang. Bermacam orang saling bertemu dan melewati dimalam yang indah ini. Begitu juga dengan pertemuan manis yang kelak akan menyatukan dua makhluk yang berbeda dunia ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda dengan wajah kelewat manis dan imut, hingga membuat sebagian orang mengira dia adalah seorang gadis. Dengan kulit mulus sewarna caramel dan wangi citrus yang menguar samar cukup mampu untuk membuat siapapun menoleh sejenak padanya. Malam ini, Naruto pulang dengan menghela nafas lelah sambil memandang jauh ke langit, melihat bulan biru-putih menggantung anggun dilangit malam.

"Bulan yang indah", gumannya pelan sambil mendongak hingga tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang didepannya. Orang yang ditabrak pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku!" serunya panik dan sedikit heboh. Sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya, hanya menatap heran padanya.

Karena terlalu panik minta maaf, Naruto tak sadar tas selempang yang hanya tersampir dibahunya dijambret orang. "Ahh! Tasku! Jambret!"

Naruto ingin berlari mengejar sang penjambret dan sekilas menoleh pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi, dan hanya bisa melongo saat orang itu tak ada. Saat dia melihat kedepan, orang itu telah menghajar penjambret tasnya.

Orang itu menghampiri Naruto yang masih ternganga sambil menyerahkan tasnya. "Ini tasmu, aku sudah mengambilnya". suaranya terdengar berat dan dingin, namun terasa hangat bagi Naruto, hingga dadanya berdebar halus.

Dengan muka tersipu malu, Naruto mengambil tasnya,"te-terima kasih". Suaranya terdengar gagap, namun matanya tak lepas mengamati wajah tampan nan mempesona dihadapannya ini.

Senyuman tipis dari pemuda tampan membalas ucapannya dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti udang rebus dalam tempo singkat.

Pertemuan itu adalah awal dari kehidupan baru mereka. Bermula dari bulan biru-putih di langit malam, mereka pun memulai hidup baru sebagai satu keluarga utuh. Kali ini, namanya bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto, melainkan Uchiha Naruto, pasangan dari vampire darah murni yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dimulailah kehidupan mereka yang penuh warna~

**Moonlight~**

Mansion megah yang berdiri kokoh dipinggir kota Konoha, distriknya rumah mewah terlihat lenggang dan tentram. Masing-masing orang berkumpul diruang keluarganya, tak peduli akan keadaan kota yang ramai di sore hari. Ada sebuah rumah yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Rumah itu terlihat mungil diluar, tapi siapa yang tau bagaimana dalamnya.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama sudah pulang", seru Kakashi Hatake, satu-satunya pelayan yang mereka miliki di mansion besar Uchiha ini. Kakashi ini pelayan yang serba bisa, karena itu Sasuke sangat percaya padanya.

"Okaeri, my sweet do… Gyaaaa!" teriakan histeris memenuhi ruang tamu. Sasuke yang telah membentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto, memandangnya dengan tatapan horror.

Uchiha Sasuke, vampire tampan yang telah hidup ratusan tahun, selalu berpakaian rapi dengan celana kain dan kemeja yang digulung sebatas lengan. Rambut pantat ayam dan mata onyx yang tajam selalu mampu menundukkan kaum hawa yang menatapnya. Namun, sifat posesifnya sangat menjengkelkan bagi Naruto, pasangannya.

"Apa? Kemana cuir rambut yang halus dan menggelitik itu? kenapa?" serunya shock saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hehehe~ bagaimana? Aku memotongnya agar sesuai dengan peran yang akan kumainkan dalam drama nanti", jawab Naruto dengan senangnya, mengacuhkan tatapan tak percaya Sasuke.

Rambut pirang yang dulunya panjang hingga tengkuk itu kini hilang, digantikan potongan rambut jabrik yang sedikit berantakan hingga kesannya sedikit cool, tapi tak mengurangi wajah imutnya.

'Dia rela memotong rambutnya hanya untuk sebuah drama?' pikir Sasuke tak percaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis dalam hati sambil membatin 'Naruto-ku yang imut dan manis, hikss..'

"Peran! Hanya demi peran kau memotong rambut kesukaanku. Bukankah kau bisa meminta peran itu tanpa harus memotongnyakan, Dobe?" lirih Sasuke merana kehilangan cuir.

"Apa katamu, Teme! Semangatku inilah nantinya yang akan membuai penonton dalam memainkan dramanya", Naruto berseru girang sambil membayangkan betapa meriahnya penampilan mereka nanti.

"Hilang sudah kesenanganku untuk memainkan rambutmu saat kita bercumbu diatas ranjang", ucap Sasuke dengan lirih sambil memasang muka memelas ala Uchiha.

"Baka Teme!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah sambil menggetok kepala ayam Sasuke. Walaupun hanya ada mereka berdua ditambah Kakashi, tetap saja dia malu mendengar hal-hal yang intim begitu.

Kakashi yang lewat dihadapan mereka berdua, bersikap seolah tak mendengar dan berkata dengan tenangnya," makan malam sudah siap, tuan. Silahkan ke bawah".

"Ahh~ ayo Dobe, malam ini adalah hari perayaan pernikahan kita yang ke-3 bulan. Kita tidak boleh melewatkannya", ucap Sasuke dengan lembut seraya menuntun Naruto ke pintu menuju lantai bawah tanah.

"Bulan lalu kita juga telah merayakannya kan? Apa harus dirayakan setiap bulan?" tanya Naruto dengan sweatdrop. Rupanya dia masih belum terlalu mengenal suaminya ini.

"Harus Dobe. Tiap bulan tanggal 23 adalah hari jadi kita, dan itu wajib untuk dirayakan", jawab Sasuke ngotot dan seenaknya.

"Itu sih mau-mu saja", dengus Naruto tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan kelakuan aneh Sasuke.

"Hn.

"Aku tau kau lama tinggal di luar negeri, tapi kenapa juga sampai harus tinggal dibawah tanah begini sih? Bukankah mansion ini besar? Dasar aneh", gerutu Naruto sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan yang tempatnya memang dibawah tanah itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku, bagi vampire sepertiku, tempat inilah yang membuatku nyaman selain disampingmu tentunya", bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto lembut dan terkesan menggoda, hingga Naruto merasa wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Tapikan kau juga sering keluar disiang hari, apalagi saat kita berkencan. Kau tidak berubah jadi abu kok", balas Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Itu hanya mitos saja. Walaupun tidak jadi abu, tetap saja aku benci matahari. Tenagaku terkuras", sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yaa~yaa~ terserah kau sajalah", cibir Naruto tak acuh.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah dengar ada vampire yang seperti itu. Lagipula kita juga menikah di gereja kok, dan aku juga tidak melihat kau punya taring", ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya heran.

Dibelakangnya, Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan taringnya dan secepat kilat menyembunyikannya saat Naruto menoleh padanya.

'Hanya perasaanku sajakan tadi Sasuke bertaring' pikir Naruto sambil bengong sesaat dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju meja makan.

"Malam ini, saya masakan menu lengkap ala pemandian air panas untuk merayakan pernikahan anda berdua", ucap Kakashi seraya meletakkan berbagai menu di meja makan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat sederet makanan yang tak akan habis dimakan sendiri olehnya. Kakashi, kau memang keterlaluan dalam memasak. Ckck~

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerja pelayan setianya itu. Walaupun dia tak pernah memakannya, namun dia bangga dengan hasil kerja pelayannya yang satu ini. Tipikal bangsawan~

**In Teater**

"Kau punya pelayan pribadi?" seru Kiba penasaran, sahabat Naruto sesama pemain drama disana. Saat ini mereka sedang pemanasan sebelum memulai latihan drama yang akan dipentaskan besok malam.

"Yahh, pelayan yang serba bisa dalam hal apapun", sahut Naruto menanggapi antusian Kiba.

"Hebat!" Kiba berdecak kagum.

"Kau ini! Kenapa tidak mengundang kami ke pesta pernikahanmu? Pakai disembunyikan segala", omel Kiba yang masih tak terima sahabatnya tak mengundangnya ke acara kawin mereka.

"Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi kami berdua sama-sama tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk menikah secara tertutup saja. Gomen~", ucap Naruto sambil menekuk lututnya itu.

"Ehh Naru, apa suamimu tidak berniat untuk jadi actor?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Itu sih tidak mungkin", jawab Naruto dengan tegas.'Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan dia vampir' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau ini, laki-laki setampan itu disimpan sendiri", cibir Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto cuma tertawa saja sambil membongkar tasnya mencari buku naskahnya. "Kok ga ada?"

**Mansion Uchiha**

Sasuke tengah bersantai sambil menunggu Naruto pulang dari latihan teaternya. Ditangannya sebuah buku yang dipandanginya dengan bosan tanpa niat untuk membacanya.

"Bukankah itu naskah milik Naruto-sama?" tanya Kakashi sambil menuangkan sesuatu dalam gelas untuk tuan-nya itu.

"Hn. Aku meminjamnya". Meminjam dalam artian mengambil tanpa ijin tentunya.

"Nanti anda dimarahi lagi loh", ucap Kakashi sembari meyodorkan gelas padanya.

"Apa boleh buat. Dia tak mengijinkan aku membacanya, apalagi melihat latihannya". Sasuke meminum gelasnya sambil memikirkan pasangannya itu yang kelewat keras kepala.

"Itukan karena anda menghina isi naskahnya dan selalu menyela saat ada adegan menyentuh Naruto-sama kan". Ujar Kakashi sambil menghela nafas jika mengingat kelakuan tuan-nya yang kelewat posesif itu hingga sering membuat Naruto kesal.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Sasuke hanya menjawab,"biar saja. Naskah ini sungguh membosankan".

"Bukan urusanmu, baka Teme!" sembur Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang dibelakang Sasuke.

"Seenaknya mengambil naskah orang. Menyebalkan!" omel Naruto yang cemberut dengan nafas memburu karena tadi pulang dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada satu hal yang aku suka dari naskah ini loh", ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya mengabaikan omelan Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Disini tidak ada adegan peluk dan ciumnya". Jawabnya dengan seringai terpampang lebar pada Naruto.

Duaakk!

Kakashi hanya menatap kasihan sang tuan yang digetok oleh pasangannya itu dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pasangan unik itu.

**Puyupuyu**

Malam hari yang tenang dan hening. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk santai diruang baca dikursi yang saling berhadapan sambil membaca buku.

Naruto membiarkan saja buku dipangkuannya, dia lebih tertarik menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang serius membaca bukunya. Diamatinya dengan seksama wajah rupawan yang telah memesonanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertatap mata itu. Mata sehitam malam itu langsung menghipnotisnya hingga dia tak mampu bersuara sepatah kata pun. Sasuke bukannya tak sadar kalau dia diperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Mungkin hanya aku yang mau menikah dengan orang sedingin es sepertimu pastinya", ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Iya ya. Ini suatu kehormatan bagiku", sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Naruto langsung memerah saat melihatnya.

"Ji-jika kau mengganggu impianku lagi, nggak akan kumaafkan", seru Naruto dengan suara tergagap, gugup. Sial! Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali.

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku jadi ingat ucapannya dulu. Bagaimana dia dengan antusiasnya menceritakan mimpinya menjadi seorang aktor teater ternama. Tiap mengingatnya, aku merasa sakit saat dia mengungkapkan kesepiannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin berperan menjadi oranglain? Apa kau tak puas dengan kehidupanmu saat ini?" itulah pertanyaan yang kuajukan padanya saat kencan kami dulu.

Dengan riang dia menjawab bahwa dia bahagia memerankan banyak kehidupan. Itu memberinya rasa yang berbeda. Tapi setelahnya wajahnya berubah murung dan berkata,"kadang aku merasa sangat kesepian seorang diri, hanya kadang-kadang".

Tapi aku tau jelas, kau pasti sangat kesepian karena aku mencium aroma kesedihan dari dirimu. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk memberimu banyak kebahagiaan, agar kau tidak lagi kesepian dan bersedih seorang diri. Mulai saat ini kau memiliki aku yang akan selalu ada disisi-mu sampai kapanpun.

**Sasuke pov end**

**In Kafe**

Selain bermain dalam sebuah teater, Naruto juga bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe. Kenapa dia repot-repot bekerja, padahal suaminya seorang bangsawan vampir? Mudah saja~Naruto bosan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya dirumah karena Kakashi telah melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah jauh lebih baik darinya. Daripada dia nganggur, toh lebih baik dia kerja saja kan. Lumayan buat tabungan~

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus kerja sambilan disini Dobe?" decak Sasuke pada Naruto yang mengantarkan minumannya. Minuman yang disukai Sasuke selain darah, jus tomat.

"Aku bosan Teme. Latihan juga mulai sore hari", jawab Naruto asal sambil merengut kesal.

"Kau bisa mengurusku", sahut Sasuke pantang menyerah.

"Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa kau kemari hah?" dengus Naruto sebal.

"Bukankah sudah tugasmu untuk melayani suami-mu ini. Kita bisa bersenang-senang didalam kamar yang remang", ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Baka Teme!" seru Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan muka bersemu merah kembali ke dapur.

"Hei Naruto, siapa orang itu? kau digoda olehnya ya", tanya rekan kerjanya yang bernama Ayame saat dilihatnya Naruto kembali dengan wajah memerah.

"Masa dia pacarmu?" Tanya gadis lainnya yaitu Tayuya yang ikut juga memperhatikan obrolan tadi.

"Suamiku". Jawaban singkat Naruto membuat keduanya terbelalak kaget dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"Berapa sih usiamu?"

"Aku 25 tahun". Dengan polosnya Naruto menjawab.

Keduanya semakin terdiam kaget. Pasalnya muka Naruto itu terlihat baby face dan imut sekali. Tak disangka usianya sudah seperti itu. Mereka saja yang sudah kepala tiga sampai sekarang belum menikah.

"Masih muda ya", guman Ayame pelan.

"Oi Naruto, meja 6 dan 10 sana masih berantakan. Cepat bereskan!" suruh Tayuya dengan seenaknya sambil melenggang pergi diikuti Ayame.

"Ehh? Itukan bagian kalian!" seru Naruto tak terima sambil berdecak kesal.

"Kau kan masih muda. Jangan malas!" balas Tayuya tak kalah sinis.

Ohhh~ rupanya mereka merasa kalah dan iri karena diusia muda, Naruto telah memiliki suami yang tampan. Mereka merasa harga dirinya sebagai wanita terkikis karena kalah dari seorang pria manis nan imut itu. ada-ada saja~~

Malamnya saat pementasan teaterpun tiba. Tamu yang hadir hanya beberapa orang saja, itu juga rata-rata orang tua semua. Tak ketinggalan Sasuke serta Kakashi yang duduk dibarisan terdepan. Dia tak pernah mau melewatkan tiap pertunjukan Dobe tercinta-nya itu.

Naruto yang tengah memerankan seorang anak sekolahan itu terlihat sangat imut dan manis sekali. Tak sedetikpun Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ahh~sepertinya Naruto-sama lupa lagi dengan dialognya", bisik Kakashi pelan.

"Lihat, pipinya merona merah. Manis sekali", ucap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Ahh~ dia terpeleset lagi. Itu pasti tidak ada dalam naskahnya", komentar Kakashi kasihan sendiri melihat tingkah lucu Naruto diatas panggung.

"Kakashi, kau ingin bicara apa sih? Katakan saja". Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengacung tajam dileher Kakashi yang menelan ludah dengan berat.

Gluupp!

"Tidak ada, Tuan". Suara yang sedikit bergetar, Kakashi hanya menjawab pasrah.

/Bang, sms siapa ini bang? Katanya kok pake sayang-sayang/

Suara dering telepon menghentikan sejenak acara teater itu. Seorang pria dengan santainya membuka hp-nya untuk memeriksa sms yang masuk.

"Sasuke-sama, jangan membunuhnya", seru Kakashi pelan sambil bergindik ngeri dengan aura dingin yang menguar dari sekitar Sasuke.

"Kau yang disana! Kau melanggar aturan kami dalam menonton teater, hp harus dimatikan!" seru Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang dari arah panggung.

"Cerewet. Jika tau begini, mending aku ke game center saja", sahut pria itu acuh sambil terus memencet hp-nya.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, Naruto pun berteriak marah. "Aku juga tidak sudi ditonton orang sepertimu, KELUAR!"

"Bravo". Sasuke bertepuk tangan mendengar kalimat pengusiran itu. Sedang Kakashi hanya terdiam sweatdrop tanpa kata sambil ikut bertepuk tangan pelan. Hahhh~~

Dibelakang panggung, Naruto menunduk setelah berulang kali minta maaf pada rekan pemain teater lainnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku juga ingin memakinya tadi", hibur Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto maklum.

"Betul,betul..". dukung yang lainnya.

"Hari ini garing ya, gawat juga nih", ucap pria berambut bob dan berkostum serba hijau itu yang menjabat ketua teater.

"Maafkan aku".

Sementara itu diluar, dalam mobil Sasuke menunggu dengan gelisah Naruto yang tak kunjung datang. "Lama".

"Pertemuan membahas pertunjukan mereka malam ini mungkin akan panjang, Tuan. Jangan khawatir, orang-orang itu semuanya sangat baik pada Naruto-sama", ucap Kakashi menenangkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus mengeluh itu.

"Benar juga. Lihat ketuanya, dandanannya sangat norak dan dia menulis naskah yang isinya hanya semangat masa muda saja. Sama sekali tak ada gregetnya", komentar Sasuke yang kedengarannya seperti mengejek sang ketua teater itu.

"Sekalipun Naruto berbakat dalam acting, bakatnya itu akan terkubur sia-sia jika pertunjukannya selalu membosankan begitu", lanjutnya sambil bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi datar. Ga tanggung-tanggung dalam menghina yaa…

"Anda benar, Sasuke-sama". Kakashi hanya manggut-manggut setuju saja mendengar komentar sang tuan.

Setelah berpisah seusai pertemuan, Naruto berjalan perlahan sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Naruto sangat menyesal dengan hasil pertunjukan mereka tadi. Gara-gara dia terpancing emosi, pertunjukan mereka jadi kacau balau. Karena terlalu asik menggalau, tak menyadari seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang dengan kuat.

Naruto pun diseret ke sebuah gang sempit, dimana telah menunggu beberapa orang pria berwajah menyeramkan.

"Dia orangnya yang kau maksud?" pria tinggi besar yang membekap Naruto bertanya pada seseorang didepannya.

Ternyata pria itu adalah pria yang diusir Naruto dari gedung teater karena mengganggu pertunjukan mereka tadi. Rupanya pria itu menaruh dendam padanya.

"Kau benar. Baru jadi pemain drama saja kau sudah belagu". Dengan kasar pria itu mencengkram dagu Naruto yang dipegang dengan kuat itu.

Dimobil, wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeras dan berubah sangat dingin. Auranya pun terasa berat dan menakutkan. Dalam sekejap dia telah keluar dari mobil dan menghilang sedetik kemudian.

"Semoga saja tidak ada yang mati malam ini". Doa Kakashi sambil mendengus bosan dan memilih menunggu di mobil saja.

Sementara itu, Naruto mencoba berontak dari pegangan pria besar itu sambil kakinya menendang pria didepannya yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

Dengan kasar diremasnya tangan Naruto hingga yang empunya tangan meringis sakit.

"Dibanding menjadi actor, akan kuajarkan kau bagaimana memuaskan nafsu. Pakai digigit lagi", pekiknya kesal dan meremas semakin keras tangan kecil Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sosok Naruto menghilang dari pegangan mereka dan berada dalam gendongan seseorang yang meloncat tinggi ke sebuah tangga apartemen. Mereka hanya mendelik tak percaya.

Sasuke meletakkan Naruto dengan pelan dilantai, namun ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Dia menatap tangan Naruto yang memerah akibat remasan para pria tadi. Melihat itu semakin menaikkan amarahnya.

"Sa-sasuke". Naruto sedikit kaget melihat wajah dingin dan seram Sasuke yang tak pernah dilihatnya itu.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan membereskan mereka", ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan dalam. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kengerian seorang vampir yang sedang murka. Dalam sekejap dia telah menghilang.

"Apa katanya? Membereskan?" sedikit linglung Naruto mencoba mencerna maksud dari ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Hei,hei.. kemana perginya gadis tadi?" pria besar yang menangkap Naruto bertanya dengan raut ketakutan dan gugup.

"Mengganggu pertunjukan tadi saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin mencabikmu, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu sebagai penonton. Jadi kubiarkan saja kau berbuat begitu, tapi kau berani sekali menyakiti Naruto yang kusayangi. Kau sudah siap untuk mati kan!" Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri mereka yang sangat terkejut dan gemetar ketakutan merasakan hawa dingin kematian.

"A-apa katamu..?" salah seorang diantaranya mengeluarkan pisau kecil mencoba untuk mengancam Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa ampun mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga matanya berubah merah, hingga membuat ketiganya bergindik ngeri dan mencoba kabur. Sayang sekali, mereka terlambat dan yang terdengar setelahnya hanyalah jerit pilu kengerian. Takkan ada yang bisa lolos dari vampire yang sedang murka itu.

Naruto bergegas turun tangga menghampiri Sasuke diujung gang itu, namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya tertegun.

Sasuke berdiri perlahan diantara tiga orang pria yang tak sadarkan diri ditanah dan menoleh pada Naruto yang memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kau membunuh mereka?" masih shock, hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku hanya menghisap sedikit energi hidup mereka, paling 2-3 jam mereka akan sadar", ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Naruto. Dia merasa sedih telah memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya pada orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Ohhh..

"Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah sendu dan khawatir sambil menunduk pada Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sesuatu terasa mengalir padanya, seolah dia merasakan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal Sasuke yang terlambat menolongnya. Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang juga memeluknya erat.

"Aku tak pernah takut padamu kok".

**Puyupuyu **

Kamar bernuansa biru gelap itu hanya diterangi oleh nyala lilin saja. Diatas tempat tidur king size, Sasuke menopang kepalanya dan berbaring miring menghadap Naruto yang tertidur pulas setelah 'olahraga' malam mereka. Dalam diam Sasuke terus menatap belahan jiwanya itu.

**Flashback**

"Naskah apa ini? Ada adegan ciumannya segala", seru Sasuke sewot saat melihat naskah drama yang akan diperankan oleh Naruto.

"Baguskan. Katanya aku jadi peran utamanya loh", sahut Naruto sambil terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh bermain dalam drama ini", tegas Sasuke melarang Naruto berpartisipasi. Adegan ciumannya itu lohh~ vampire tidak berbagi miliknya pada siapapun!

"Kau jangan mengganggu pertunjukannya, biarpun kau itu pacarku", seru Naruto tak terima sambil menarik naskahnya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Naruto".

"Apa?" sahut Naruto dengan sewot.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu. Tatap mataku!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya bengong tak mengerti namun tetap diturutinya.

_Jangan main pada pertunjukan ini!_

"Ehh?" Naruto merasa wajahnya seperti habis dioven panasnya. Apalagi saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya, membuat dia semakin malu dan salah tingkah.

"A-apa sih. Jangan cemas begitu, ini bukan adegan yang heboh kok, hanya sedikit peluk dan cium saja", ucap Naruto gelagapan sambil membaca kembali naskahnya.

**Flashback off**

'Kenapa kekuatan hipnotisku tidak mempan padanya ya?' pikir Sasuke yang sekarang duduk bersila diatas ranjang sambil bersedekap bingung.

"Tapi mungkin hanya denganmu aku akan bahagia selamanya, cuma pertunjukan teatermu itu parah ya", ucapnya tulus sambil mengecup lembut kening Naruto dan kembali membaringkan diri seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

**Moonlight~**

Sore hari mansion Uchiha ramai oleh panggilan nyaring mendayu milik Naruto yang baru pulang.

"Teme~Teme~"

"Okaeri, Naruto-sama. Sebentar lagi Sasuke-sama akan bangun", sambutnya sambil mengaduk adonan makan malam.

"Wahh, sore begini kau berisik sekali, Dobe", sahut Sasuke yang telah berpakaian rapi sambil duduk di sofa.

"Lihat ini Teme. Naskah baru yang diberikan oleh ketua teater. Rupanya dia sudah sedikit berkembang juga", pekik Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang tak lepas sejak kepulangannya tadi.

"Wah, naskah yang menarik ya", puji Sasuke sedikit kagum.

"Memuji diri sendiri tuh", ucap Kakashi yang datang membawakan mereka teh dan snack.

Kakashi pura-pura tak melihat saat Sasuke memberinya deathglare mematikan dan langsung kabur kembali ke dapur.

"Anggota yang lain juga sangat menyukainya lohh", cerita Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat sekali.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut pirang halus Naruto, yang langsung dibalas Naruto dengan pelukan erat pada Sasuke.

Mungkin Naruto takkan pernah tahu, bahwa naskah itu adalah Sasuke yang menulisnya dan memberikan pada ketua teater Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke telah memintanya untuk merahasiakannya dari Naruto. Bahkan Kakashhi pun tak menyangka jika tuannya bisa menulis sebuah naskah drama romantis.

"Aku tak tau anda bisa menulis naskah drama, Tuan", ucapnya suatu hari pada Sasuke saat sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Itu hanya cerita dongeng yang kudengar ratusan tahun lalu. Hanya terlalu sayang untuk dibuang", elak Sasuke sekenanya.

"Dongeng ya~

"Ya. Hanya cerita tentang pertemuan dua orang dibawah cahaya bulan yang bersinar biru-putih".

**End~**

**Hehehehe~ saya nulis fic baru lagi nihh… yang ngutang aja belon pada kelar yaa~ abiz critanya ini bikin gemes sih minta ditulis. Saya kan ga kuasa nahan godaan, jadinya yah beginilah~ fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik lama yang saya suka banget isinya~**

**Btw, otanjoubi omedeto! Uchiha-teme-Sasuke. Semoga kau semakin jaya dan langgeng trus bersama Naruto yahh~ **

**Tolong repiu dan saran juga kritiknya ya minna~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : mas Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : ~T~**

**Genre : Fantasy & Family**

**Warning : OOC dan gaje tak bisa disingkirkan dari fic ini. Typo's berhamburan serta deskripsi yang minim. Jangan tanya masalah roman yang ancur yahh~ saya payah dalam hal begituan~**

**Nahh~ saya bales ripiu dulu yaaa~**

**Nafisah Kautsar: wahhh~ itu juga saya kurang tau. Mungkin karna dia dulu tuan muda kali yaaa~*asaljawab***

**Miss bawel: makasih~makasih udah baca. Ini fic abiz satu part aja, tapi part depan lain lagi judulnya..**

**gerhardGemi: makasih ya udah baca dan suka jugaa.. lanjutannya silahkan ditunggu yaa ini~**

**widi orihara: koq bingung? Ini memang agak berantakan ya alurnya~ moga lanjutannya bisa lebih bagus. Makasih yaa udah baca~**

** : makasih ya udah disukai~ salam kenal jugaa~**

**era. Dcruxer: iyahh~ ini memang alurnya cepet siehh~ dan juga gaje dan ooc, makasih yaa udah baca~**

**ariefyana fuji lestari: hehehehe~ begitulahh~ makasih yaa udah baca dan sukaa. Silahkan jika ingin fave~ saya makasih banget~**

**buat yang nge-fave dan follow juga makasih banyak ya udah baca dan masukan fic ini ke list anda. Makasih yaa~ Tsukihime akari, widi orihara & ariefyana~**

**~Moonlight Time~**

Makan malam di ruang bawah tanah mansion Uchiha kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dalam rangka merayakan hut pernikahan bulan ke-5 tuan-nya, Kakashi Hatake, pelayan vampire yang setia itu selalu memasak makanan mewah yang cukup untuk pesta keluarga. Namun malam ini, dia terkejut saat mendengar pasangan tuannya, Naruto, mengkritik masakannya yang kelewat banyak itu.

Kakashi pun pundung dipojokan sambil mengais tanah *nah loh* sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya heran melihat tingkah aneh bin ajaib Kakashi saat mendengar keluhan Naruto.

"Ups!" Naruto menutup mulutnya saat melihat Kakashi nampak begitu terluka mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Anuu.. Kakashi, bukannya aku complain dengan masakanmu. Hanya saja, Sasuke cuma mencicipi sedikit dari makanan disini, lagipula ini terlalu banyak", ucap Naruto mencoba meralat ucapannya tadi dan berharap Kakashi segera bangkit dari terpuruknya.

"Dobe, aku ini kan.."

"Aku tau! Kau akan bilang bahwa vampire itu tak perlu makan kan", potong Naruto yang mendelik kesal pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya itu.

"Makanya aku bilang ini hanya membuang makanan saja. Padahal kan cukup memasak makanan instan atau ramen dengan porsi biasa saja, yang makan kan hanya aku sendiri", erang Naruto dengan sarat frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Makanan instan?" beo Kakashi sambil bersweatdrop.

"Dengar Dobe, aku selalu menantikan makan malam romantis seperti ini, dan Kakashi juga dengan senang hati kok memasakan semua makanan itu. Jadi, jangan ngomong hal menyedihkan begitu ya, dan merebut kesenangan kami", ujar Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya dimeja makan dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis menawannya.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Sekarang, siapa yang bertanggung jawab telah merusak Kyuubi-ku?" putus Naruto yang tak ingin berdebat lagi. Dia bosan~

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke mengulang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ahh~kangennya pada nama itu", seru Kakashi ikutan berwajah polos.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Motor matic yang kubeli dengan uang tabungan kerja sambilanku!" pekik Naruto geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, gatal ingin menggetok.

Yahh~ Kyuubi adalah nama motor matic roda 2 yang dimiliki Naruto dan selalu menemaninya tiap pergi latihan dan kerja sambilan di kafe. Beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja kedua bannya hancur. Padahal Naruto tak ada memakainya saat itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang patut untuk disalahkan atas semua itu.

"Hn. Dobe kau jangan menyalahkan Kakashi dong. Memang kebiasaannya yang suka terlalu cemas itu merepotkan. Bagaimana bila kau kecelakaan? Kan ada aku yang bisa mengantar-jemput setiap kegiatanmu", dengan entengnya Sasuke melimpahkan semua kesalahannya pada Kakashi yang hanya shock mendengar dirinya jadi kambing hitam dalam kasus ini.

"Tidak Sasuke! Sejak usia 13 tahun aku telah mengurus diriku sendiri tanpa bergantung pada oranglain", seru Naruto tak kalah keras kepala.

"Kau bicara seakan kita ini oranglain saja. Aku ini pasanganmu, jadi aku berhak untuk melarangmu naik kendaraan berbahaya itu!" tegas Sasuke sedikit kesal dan ngotot.

Plakk! Satu tamparan dipipi mengakhiri debat mereka dan Naruto pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Itu namanya karma, Tuan. Anda pakai menyalahkan saya tadi", cibir Kakashi sambil memberikan kain yang telah diisi es batu untuk mendinginkan pipi merah Sasuke.

"Tapi dia kan tak perlu sampai memukulku juga. Akhir-akhir ini si Dobe itu jadi kasar ya", sahut Sasuke malas sambil mengobati pipinya. 'apa dia sedang pms yaa' batin Sasuke ngasal.

"Makanya itu karma, Tuan". Kakashi masih tetap gigih mencibir Sasuke.

"Bicara lagi, kubunuh kau!" geram Sasuke yang langsung mencengkram kepala Kakashi dengan taring siap menancap.

"Baik, saya tutup mulut", jawab Kakashi merinding ngeri mendengar ancaman yang sepertinya sungguhan itu. Nyatanya, Kakashi sudah terbiasa dengan ancaman dari Sasuke toh.

Dan malam pun berlalu dengan cepatnya membuat sang mentari serasa enggan memulai tugas jaga siangnya.

**In Kafe**

"Mana suamimu, Naruto? Dia tak menjemputmu lagi?" tanya Ayame heran karena tak mendapati Sasuke yang biasanya duduk dipojok kafe sambil menikmati jus tomat.

"Tidak lagi. Aku sudah punya motor sekarang. Masa orang dewasa masih diantar jemput", gerutu Naruto sambil menunggu pesanan di meja counter.

Kedua rekannya hanya mengangkat bahu dan saling pandang saja. Mereka tak mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dengan suami tampannya itu. Padahalkan enak ada yang mengantar-jemput. Serasa jadi ratu gitu~

'Hanya karena aku pernah mengalami sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan, dia jadi semakin posesif saja dalam melindungiku. Walau aku juga takut sih, tapikan tak perlu sampai seperti itu juga mengawasiku. Dia pikir aku ini anak kecil apa?' dumel Naruto dalam hati, yang tak habis pikir akan tingkah pasangannya itu. dan wajah cemberutnya itu sudah persis anak kecil~*ditabok naruto*

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kehadirannya itu bagaikan vitamin bagi mata", ucap Tayuya sambil menghela nafas kecewa.

Siapa yang tak ingin melihat pria tampan, yang duduk sendiri dipojok kafe. Matanya yang hitam kelam selalu setia mengikuti tiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Bahkan terkadang banyak wanita yang tak berkedip menatapnya hingga lupa waktu. Dengan kehadirannya, pengunjung kafe jadi banyak, yang punya kafe untung besar, dan Naruto bekerja keras melayani tamu. Hahh~

"Tapi suami Naruto itu lucu juga ya. Waktu aku tanya apa mereka selalu berkencan dihari libur? Dia bilang begini, aku juga ingin begitu, tapi aku yang vampire ini tak tahan lama disiang hari. Lucukan?" seru Ayame yang asik bergosip dengan Tayuya.

Prangg!

"Ma-maaf, tanganku licin". Naruto menunduk memungut pecahan gelas yang berhamburan dilantai.

"Aduhh, kau ini ceroboh sekali", seru Ayame yang segera membantu membersihkan pecahan gelas itu dengan sapu dan pengki.

'Teme itu..' Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati saat mengingat pembicaraan mereka barusan. Aku akan menghajarnya nanti, seru Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya kuat.

Sorenya ditempat latihan teater~

"Ehh? Tidak ada latihan. Kenapa?" heran Naruto saat melihat Shino mengunci pintu ruang latihan mereka.

"Ketua sedang opname sekarang. Dia kelelahan memikirkan naskah untuk pertunjukan berikutnya", jawab Shino sambil berlalu yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Yahh~ karena pertunjukan kemarin itu luarbiasa sekali, bahkan sampai diadakan selama tiga hari", ucap Naruto dengan wajah berbinar bahagia. Pertunjukan terakhir mereka benar-benar mengesankan sekali, hingga penonton pun selalu penuh.

"Kau benar. Entah kapan kita akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi", sahut Shino dengan nada datar namun terkesan senang.

Jalanan malam mulai tampak ramai. Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan santai menyusuri jalanan. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari sebuah mobil yang terus mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari gedung teater tadi.

"Sasuke-sama. Apa ini yang orang namakan dengan stalker ya?" Kakashi yang menyetir mobil hanya bisa mengerling tak mengerti akan keinginan tuannya itu.

"Aneh. Dia keluar cepat dari tempat latihan, lagipula mereka sedang tidak ada latihan. Tapi dia tidak seperti akan pulang kerumah. Mau apa si Dobe itu keluyuran dijalanan?" Sasuke tak menggubris ucapan Kakashi, dia sedang memikirkan kemana tujuan Dobe kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, dia belok ke gang sempit. Kita tak bisa masuk.. Sasuke-sama?" seru Kakashi heran saat menoleh kursi belakang telah kosong tanpa penghuni. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang saja dan berharap dalam hati tak ada korban lagi.

Disebuah atap rumah yang menghadap langsung kesebuah gedung kecil, yang sepertinya dojo bela diri. Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang masuk kesana dengan antusias.

"Kuil Shaolin? Kungfu?" bingung Sasuke saat melihat papan namanya. Maklum saja, Uchiha Sasuke, vampire yang berasal dari Amerika Utara beratus tahun lalu. Dia tak mengerti apa itu kungfu Shao lin.

Didalam gedung, beberapa orang sedang mengikuti instruksi seorang pria dalam belajar kungfu shaolin. Tampak Naruto yang dengan semangatnya mengikuti tiap gerakan yang diserukan. Pengajar itu mendekati Naruto, dia memperbaiki posisi gerakan Naruto dengan menyentuh tangan dan bahu Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung berdiri kesal dan menggeram marah hingga matanya berubah merah. Dadanya terasa terbakar oleh api tak terlihat. Dalam sekejap dia telah hilang dari atap rumah itu.

Sepertinya harapan kakashi tadi tak akan terkabul yaa~

**Mansion Uchiha**

Dihalaman samping dapur, Kakashi melihat Naruto tengah berlatih sesuatu yang menurutnya seperti tarian dansa gagal dan berakhir dengan suara bruk.

"Sakit!" rintih Naruto sambil mengusap bokong dan pinggangnya pelan. Dia mencoba berdiri dibantu Kakashi yang lari keluar saat dilihatnya Naruto jatuh.

"Naruto-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" seru Kakashi khawatir.

"Hanya terpeleset kok", jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tertatih pelan.

**.**

"Tangan dan kakinya penuh memar", lapor Kakashi pada Sasuke diruang bawah tanah yang cuma diterangi cahaya lilin.

"Itu karena dia sedang belajar kungfu Shaolin", tanggap Sasuke sambil bertopang dagu acuh.

"Kungfu Shaolin? Yang begini", heran Kakashi sambil memperagakan beberapa gerakan mirip bela diri.

"Begitulah".

"Anda kenapa?" tanya Kakashi heran. Tak biasanya Sasuke tak bersemangat seperti ini, apalagi bila menyangkut Naruto.

"Saat tahu, biasanya anda akan langsung menghentikannya dari menyakiti diri sendiri?"

"Sudah kulakukan".

"Lalu?"

**Fashback~**

Prangg! Melalui pecahan jendela, sosok samar merampas Naruto dari pegangan pelatih Shaolin. Sementara sang pelatih bingung, satu tendangan telak didagu mengenai sang pelatih yang langsung k.o seketika.

Para murid melongo kaget, Naruto membatu dipelukan Sasuke.

"Dobe".

Buakk! Kepalan Naruto menghantam telak dagu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau lakukan ini lagi!" jerit Naruto putus asa menghadapi tingkah posesif Sasuke yang makin menjadi.

**Flashback off~**

Nggak akan kumaafkan! Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepala Sasuke hingga saat ini. Saat ini dia hanya bisa menatap sedih pada Naruto yang tengah terlelap dikasurnya. Selain ruangan bawah tanah, Naruto memiliki kamar sendiri di ruangan atas.

"Apa kau akan membenciku, Dobe? Mungkin karena aku ini vampire ya". Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat sedih saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Rasa bersalah bersarang dalam hatinya. Dia sangat takut, Naruto akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Vampire yang kehilangan pasangannya akan mati secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku juga bukan pria keren yang bisa kungfu", lirihnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar Naruto dan menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada daun pintu yang langsung hancur terbelah dua.

Kau mah vampire Sas~ ga perlu kungfu juga udah kuat koq~

**Moonlight~**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan kicau burung mengawali hari yang terasa sedikit suram bagi mansion besar itu.

Naruto terbangun dengan kaget pagi itu. Pasalnya saat dia tidur malam tadi, pintu kamarnya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi pagi ini pintu kamarnya telah hancur jadi dua.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama". Sapa Kakashi sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto.

"Pagi. Pintu kamar tidurku hancur kenapa ya?" tanya Naruto sambil minum kopi paginya.

"Pasti karena sudah rapuh", jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Sasuke huh. Dia itu suka sekali menghamburkan uang untuk perbaikan yang tak perlu. Mana itu pintu khusus lagi", omel Naruto sambil memakan sarapan roti bakarnya.

"Kungfu anda, Naruto-sama?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Aku berhenti. Mereka menganggapku aneh dan menatapku seolah aku ini barang langka. Lainkali aku ingin mencoba karate atau judo saja deh. Aku pergi dulu", ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Kakashi langsung bergegas keruang bawah tanah dan menggedor pintu kamar tuannya sambil berseru,"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama sudah berhenti belajar kungfu Shaolin loh. Tuan.." lapornya.

**Konoha Hospital**

"Ketua pingsan lagi?" pekik Naruto kaget saat mereka mengunjungi ketua teater di rumah sakit.

"Katanya sih kelelahan otak yang dipaksa terus bekerja. Padahal dia kan disuruh istirahat, tapi tetap memaksa berpikir", Kiba hanya menarik nafas panjang sehabis berbicara begitu.

"Ayo masuk".

"Wahh, sudah seperti mayat hidup ya", celetuk salah satu anggota teater yang bertubuh gempal.

"Huss! Jangan seperti itu", bantah anggota yang lain.

"Ketua, kami menantikan karyamu yang selanjutnya", anggota perempuan bicara dengan nada serius.

"Jangan bicara begitu, bodoh! Nanti dia makin parah", bisik rekannya pelan.

"Ketua, akhir-akhir ini aku latihan kungfu loh. Walaupun akhirnya aku berhenti sih", cerita Naruto mengalihkan suasana tak nyaman yang melingkupi ruangan itu.

"Walaupun badanku sakit, tapi itu cukup menyenangkan juga. Meskipun aku masih kalah oleh anak sd", cerocos Naruto sambil mencoba bergaya kungfu.

"Wuahh, kau serius belajar kungfu, Naruto?" seru Kiba tak percaya, takjub.

"Yahh, begitulah. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang". Ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kuil Shaolin, itu dia! Petarung cewek dari kuil Shaolin, berkelana dihutan, menolong orang dan membela kebenaran. Minta buku, ideku mengalir terus.." Ketua yang tadi pingsan itu bangun tiba-tiba dan langsung sibuk mencari-cari buku tulis.

Mendengar suara berisik, otomatis semua berseru kaget melihat ketua mereka tiba-tiba bangun langsung berguman tak jelas.

"Cewek petarung?"

"Orang jahat?"

"Rasanya seperti.."

"Sssttt!"

"Naruto! Kau pemeran utamanya", tunjuk sang ketua tiba-tiba.

Krik..krik..krik

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya mendengarnya.

"A-aku?" ucap Naruto terbata sambil nganga.

"Benar. Kau yang belajar kungfu tepat untuk peran utama". Seru sang ketua dengan bahagianya.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa sedikit loh", sahut Naruto tersipu malu.

"Tidak masalah. Wahh~ideku keluar terus, aku tidak bisa diam saja disini", ketua sibuk menuliskan idenya disebuah buku tak mempedulikan lagi anggota teaternya.

"Yahh ketua, anda harus istirahat. Kami sudah membawakan makanan ini", seru Kiba tak mau diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Petarung cewek ya, pasti pakai kostum yang bagus", guman Naruto yang entah berkhayal apa tentang perannya nanti. Rekan-rekannya pada sweatdrop melihat tingkah anehnya.

"Perlengkapannya nanti pasti dari kulit binatang yang keras ya". Naruto begitu bersemangat sekali.

"Ooh~bagus itu". sang ketua manggut-manggut.

"Saat aku muncul dipanggung, enaknya pake mantel bulu ya". Tambah Naruto lagi.

"Boleh juga".

Anggota teater lain hanya bisa mangap tak percaya melihat bagaimana semangatnya ketua dan Naruto membahas naskah untuk pertunjukan mereka yang akan datang.

"Kulit binatang?"

"Mantel bulu?"

Berbagai macam pemikiran berhamburan dibenak mereka, entah bagaimanakah nasib pertunjukan teater mereka berikutnya.

**Moonlight~**

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya, dan sedikit heran saat tak ada sambutan dari Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Okaeri, Naruto-sama", sambut Kakashi seperti biasa.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas mantel hangatnya dan memberikannya pada Kakashi.

"Tuan belum bangun". Sahut Kakashi yang membawa mantel Naruto ke gantungan.

"Belum? Inikan sudah malam, harusnya dia sudah bangun", guman Naruto bingung.

"Menurut saya, Sasuke-sama sedang sakit hati sehingga tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangun", ucap Kakashi dengan berdehem pelan.

"Sakit hati? Penyebabnya?" kaget Naruto dengan mata membulat dan hati berdebar.

Kakashi hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya lurus pada Naruto yang bengong tak mengerti maksudnya. Perlahan, Naruto ingat perlakuannya kemarin malam pada Sasuke yang terlihat shock.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju tangga bawah tanah, ruangan Sasuke.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan Sasuke, Naruto segera mengetok dan menunggu. Lama tak ada jawaban, dengan geram Naruto menggedor pintu ruangan sambil berteriak,"buka pintunya, Teme! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau tidur selama 100 tahun dalam keadaan begini".

Masih tetap sunyi tak ada jawaban. Naruto menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah meninjumu, itu kulakukan karena apa yang kau lakukan pada motorku tidak benar. Juga mengenai antar-jemput, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Waktu ditempat kungfu aku telah berkata kasar, itu juga karena kau menimbulkan keributan. Sasuke..hiks!" seru Naruto pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menahan isakannya.

Clekk! Pintu terbuka beserta sebuah tangan pucat yang terulur keluar.

"Jangan menangis. Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, lagipula mana mungkin aku tidur selama itu. Yang ada, aku bisa kering", sahut Sasuke dengan lemah sambil menuntun Naruto masuk.

Ruangan yang remang hanya dengan nyala lilin sungguh menggambarkan tempat seorang vampire. Sasuke yang berdiri ditengah ruangan remang dalam diam terlihat bagai pangeran dari kegelapan yang sangat menawan, tapi juga menyeramkan. Auranya terasa dingin dan sarat akan rasa sedih juga kesepian. Naruto tertegun melihat bagaimana kondisi Sasuke dalam keremangan itu.

"Ada apa?" suara Sasuke terdengar dingin dan berat.

"Kau terlihat seperti vampire sungguhan".

Sasuke menunjukan wajah sedihnya mendengar pernyataan dari pasangannya itu. "Kau menyesal sudah menikah dengan vampire ini?"

"Sama sekali tidak, hanya saja.." guman Naruto lirih sambil membuang muka dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal layaknya seorang pasangan, begitu juga hal lainnya. Apa yang kukerjakan tak pernah berhasil", lanjut Naruto dengan wajah menunduk sedih dan menahan tangis.

"Kau memikirkan masalah seperti itu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Bukan begitu!" seru Naruto gemas.

"Biasanya, bila pasangannya keluar rumah tidak mesti harus diantar-jemput", gerutu Naruto sengit.

"Itu karena aku mencemaskanmu, Dobe".

"Aku juga cemas padamu, Teme! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan pada pelayan kafe, bahwa kau ini vampire". Seru Naruto kesal.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah ngomong begitu", sahut Sasuke dengan pose berpikir ala Uchiha.

"Kau ngomong pada orang di kafe". Sinis Naruto sembari menatap tajam.

"Ohh~Itu karena aku terpesona padamu, jadi tanpa sadar aku bicara begitu", ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kearah lain menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Sebelum ini juga kau melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang menjahatiku. Entah bagaimana jika ada yang melihat itu? Tapi terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu". Erang Naruto lemas jika mengingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada orang jahat dulu itu.

"Baik-baik saja kok", sahut Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Apanya yang baik hah?" pekik Naruto kesal pada tanggapan enteng Sasuke. Seolah masalah itu semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kau lupa Sasuke itu vampire, Naru~~

"Makanya aku belajar kungfu agar bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Supaya kau tidak lagi mencemaskanku dengan berlebihan begitu", ujar Naruto saat melihat wajah ingin protes Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau jadi membenciku karena terlalu melindungimu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar kecewa dan terluka.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu? Sedangkan aku sangat mencintaimu", seru Naruto dengan wajah merah hingga telinga, namun tetap mempertahankan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Syukurlah!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat bahagia. Tangannya terulur merengkuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan itu terasa hangat dan nyaman, hingga membuat Naruto terbuai dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar! Aku sedikit bosan disini, saat ini bulan sedang bagus sekali", ajak Sasuke tanpa melepaskan dekapannya ditubuh mungil Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Sepanjang waktu kau ada diruangan ini", tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku tau saja". Wajahnya terlihat damai dan sangat bahagia sekali. Kepingan hatinya tersa kembali utuh sekarang. Karena jalan yang kulalui bersamamu terlihat jelas diterangi cahaya bulan.

**End~**

**Yahhh~ini adalah anggap saja lanjutan atau sekuelnya yaa~soo~minta review nya minna~~**


End file.
